Nessie
Nessie (Plesiosaur) is the twelfth "shark" in Hungry Shark Evolution you can unlock after Leo. Nessie costs 500,000 coins or 900 gems. The easiest way would be just playing a lot or you could buy coins or gems. Nessie is modeled after the Loch Ness Monster myth. In the game, if you eat and wait, Nessie can teleport, which is something we haven't seen with any other shark before, not even with special sharks. She levels up extremely slowly, however, needing exactly 125,000,000,000 (125 billion) points to reach max level. Abilities * Teleportation * If you teleport during a gold rush, you visit another dimension * Can crawl over land without a skateboard * Eats mini sub projectiles * Can smash certain rocks and icebergs Pros and cons Pros: * Very Fast * Can break cracked rocks * Small size (similar to Alan's) so you won't get stuck * Serpent-like body makes it harder for enemies to bite you * High Health * Teleportation can save you from starving if you teleport to areas with lots of food if there is none near you * Teleporting during gold rush will transport you to another dimension that can have many large sharks, potentially giving you lots of points * Doesn't get faster health drain when going on land Cons: * Crawls on land VERY slowly, much slower than all other sharks except for Leo * Destroying vehicles in the air is much harder due to the shark's unique serpent-like body taking time to turn after the head does, unlike all other sharks where the body moves immediately with the head making it hard slamming into vehicles. Your best bet is to try and just bite the vehicles instead of slamming into them. * Slightly small bite radius compared to other higher-end sharks, you won't be missing prey but it's quite noticeable when switching from other high tier sharks to this * Extreme health drain without Nessita * Teleportation is a double-edged sword as you can be teleported into space where the high health drain can wreck your health before you can even touch the water, killing you quite easily at later stages * Small boost so if you have a just pack or escaping sharkjira better luck next time because there is barely any way to escape or use jet pack successfully and break a lot of planes Other Dimensions If you teleport during a gold rush, you visit another dimension where there are large sharks made of gold (See The Upside Drown). When the gold rush ends, you exit the dimension. These fish in the other dimension are known as "florescent fish." You have no control of forward and back (only up and down), and you cannot turn around, making it seem like you are traveling down an incredibly powerful underwater current. Sometimes, if you eat a very big enemy shark, get a gold rush from it, and warp into the other dimension, you are more than likely to see more of that enemy gold shark. The only prey that spawn in this dimension are: * Tropical Fish (Always) * Turtles (Always) * Evil Reef Sharks 99.995% * Tuna 99.994% * Barracuda 99.99% * Enemy Hammerheads 99% * Enemy Great Whites 95% * Enemy Big Daddies 90% (unless you went into the dimension late in to your gold rush) applies to all creaturee in the other dimension * Enemy Mr. Snappies 1/2 * Enemy Leos 1/4 There is a glitch that if you enter the Shawaii portal, go into gold rush, visit the other dimension, and run out of time while still in that dimension, you exit the dimension and the Shawaii portal and then cannot refil your teleport with fish. If you crawl across land, your body stiffens. However, unlike Sharkjira, you sometimes do not transform back into your serpent-like form. Missions Another dimension.jpg Download (1)-1553050824.jpg Download-0.jpg Nessie.jpg Nessie Dashboard copy.jpg Nessie 2.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 10.46.41 AM.png|Nessie eating a Leo in another dimension Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 10.48.20 AM.png|Nessie entering a portal Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 10.49.17 AM.png FC944E1A-99A5-454B-A4B0-FF06F3B26C47.png Unnamed-0.jpg Category:Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark Heroes Category:Big Shark Category:Hard-To-Kill Category:Hard missions Category:Long Level Up Category:Big reward when killed Category:Marine Reptiles Category:Special Abilities Category:Powerful sharks Category:Lizards Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Mythical sharks Category:Plesiosaurs